


Dunes

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, NC 17, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Jongin has been planning this for 3 months now, waiting for the chance to show Kyungsoo Dubai. The group is finally there for SM, though they have their schedule on lock down. It's a good thing Jongin knows how to sneak them out.





	Dunes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Katie for pushing me to write this. KaiSoo is my heart.

"Welcome to Dubai."

Kyungsoo turned slightly to see Jongin coming into view, a smile spread across his face. Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Jongin's back, pulling him to his side. "Wish we had time to see it properly."

Jongin leaned his chin onto Kyungsoo's shoulder, looking up "Perhaps you'll see more than you think you will."

"We will see the arena and the fountains." Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly. Jongin smiled, biting his lip at the last moment. "What? I don't trust that smile."

Jongin shook his head, tickling Kyungsoo's shoulder bone with his chin. "Nothing...just trust me."

Kyungsoo was about to respond when Junmyeon told everyone to start following the staff to the waiting cars that would take them to the arena. They didn't even have time to go to the hotel first and unwind after the long flight, they were just jumping straight into rehearsal. He felt Jongin's hand on his lower back as he nodded to start following the others. He wanted the day to be over, to be in his hotel room, ordering room service with Jongin and turning on one of his favorite movies. Jongin liked watching the same movies over and over, Kyungsoo not so much, but he always loved watching Jongin light up at his favorite parts. He couldn't wait.

**

Kyungsoo placed his damp towel on the rack, ran his hair through his growing buzz-cut and left the bathroom. He let out a hiccup when he saw Jongin sitting on his bed, leaning back on his hands, a large smile on his face.

"Trust me?" Jongin asked, nearly bouncing in his spot.

Kyungsoo gave a small shrug. "Should I not?"

Jongin got to his feet, hand taking hold of Kyungsoo's. "Meet me in the lower garage in five minutes." He leaned in and gave him a fast peck on the lips before running towards the door. "Oh, and put on what I put out for you," he said closing the door with a wink.

Kyungsoo looked over to his bed. Sure enough, Jongin had put out clothes: black pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Next to his sneakers was a black baseball hat. Kyungsoo shook his head before taking the pair of pants from the bed.

**

Jongin waved towards Kyungsoo when he emerged from the stairs. his smile widening when he saw he was in the clothes he had put out. Kyungsoo pulled his black baseball hat down as he made his way over to him.

"What's going on?" Kyungsoo asked once he got to Jongin's side.

Jongin brought a hand up, showing the car keys that hung from his finger, "We're sneaking out—don't look like that,–I had some help. Plus Jongdae and Chanyeol are keeping an eye out for us here." He nodded towards the car. "Get in... trust me."

Kyungsoo looked quickly around the hotel's garage, then slowly looked back to Jongin's eyes. "I swear if we get in trouble I'm kicking your ass."

Jongin laughed as he got into the black 4x4. "I believe it, now hurry up and get in."

Kyungsoo pulled his seat belt over his chest. The last time they did something like this, Jongdae and Minseok had snuck out with them. He still wasn't sure how they had been able to do the all-day practice the next day, especially with only three hours of sleep and stomachs still full of soju. Jongin drove out of the garage and into the dimly lit street. Reaching over. Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin's free hand, which was resting on his thigh. He watched the city start to fade away. It was their last night in the city, though he’d hardly seen any of it; the past day and a half had been spent entirely in either the hotel or the arena. At least they would get to see the fountains before they flew out tomorrow. Wherever Jongin was taking them, he would gladly take it, getting to see that much more of Dubai.

"I got ahold of the guys we worked with last time. They set up a few things for us," Jongin explained as Kyungsoo finally asked where they were.

In each direction, all Kyungsoo could see were dunes, the soft glow of the city behind them. A few yards ahead of them, a large flood light was set up along with a small RV. Jongin parked the car, taking a large cooler from the back seat that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed.

"I wanted you to see the sand dunes like we did," Jongin said, looking over his shoulder at Kyungsoo.

The area around the RV was only slightly lit by the flood light, which  
was pointed more towards the dunes, allowing them to see more of the landscape beyond. Jongin placed the cooler down and began to unravel the few blankets that had been set near the light. Kyungsoo saw a small fire pit was set up by where Jongin was placing the blankets. He had really thought this all out.

"Do you like it?" Jongin asked, turning around to face Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked away from the night sky with a large smile. "This is perfect."

Jongin could tell his smile took up his whole face, it hurt his cheeks, "Good...good." He pointed to the RV. "Get on."

They made their way up and over a large dune. They no longer had the flood light to help guide them, but luckily the moon was nearly full, casting a silver light over the deep orange and gold sand of the dunes. Jongin brought them to a stop at the top of another dune. Turning the engine off, he spun a little in his seat to face Kyungsoo. He took off his helmet, running his hands through his hair as he watched Kyungsoo take his off as well. He reached up and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's growing hair. It wasn't long enough to be affected by the helmet too much, but it did seem to be stuck down in a few spots.

"How long had you been planning this?" Kyungsoo asked, finally looking away from Jongin's face and out towards the view of the rolling dunes. 

"Since we came here without you." He bit his lip as Kyungsoo snapped his eyes back to him. "I figured that the only time we would get a chance to come back was as a group. So I made sure to get the guys’ number, the ones that took us out here last time." He shrugged, looking away from Kyungsoo's stunned face. "All I needed was a little help sneaking out, hence Jongdae and Chanyeol making sure everyone thinks we are in bed, fast asleep."

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say, let alone think. Jongin had had this in motion for three months, had wanted him to experience Dubai like he had. Risked getting in trouble, just to bring him here. Kyungsoo leaned in, hands cupping Jongin's cheeks as he placed his lips on his.

"Thank you," Kyungsoo whispered between soft kisses. He gave one last kiss before leaning back and looking out at the night sky.

**

Kyungsoo brought his hands behind his head as he laid back on the blanket Jongin had set out earlier, looking up at the stars. Jongin laid on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching Kyungsoo sigh.

"You have a staring problem," Kyungsoo said, not looking away from the sky.

Jongin let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, so I've been told, but it's a problem I don't want to fix." In truth he could stare at Kyungsoo all day. He looked good in any light, even the light from the fire beside them made him look good, causing just the right amount of shadows to dance across his face. He watched as a smile crept onto Kyungsoo's face, making his own to grow even bigger.

Kyungsoo turned onto his side, the space between them nearly nonexistent, resting his hand on Jongin's cheek. "I'm happy you brought me here, that I got to see this, with you."

Jongin smiled before closing the small distance between them. Kyungsoo moved his hand from his cheek to the back of his head, holding him in place once their lips met. Jongin wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, pulling his body close to his own. Kyungsoo felt Jongin's tongue run over his lips. With a small smirk he opened his mouth, letting Jongin's tongue in. Jongin's hand moved down Kyungsoo's back, going under his shirt, finding warm skin. He shifted his body, turning Kyungsoo onto his back, both of his hands now under his shirt. Kyungsoo leaned up, letting Jongin pull his shirt over his head, breaking their kiss for only a moment. Jongin dropped the shirt and took hold of Kyungsoo's jaw and neck. Kyungsoo turned his head, wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking up at the roof of Jongin's mouth, causing a shiver to go down Jongin's back. Jongin climbed onto Kyungsoo's lap, a knee on each side of his hips. He could feel Kyungsoo's hands as they started to pull on his shirt.

"Off," Kyungsoo breathed as he broke their kiss. He dropped his hands from the shirt once Jongin got the hint and started to pull it off himself. Kyungsoo licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Jongin's toned chest and stomach. "So beautiful," he whispered before leaning in and placing kisses along Jongin's collar bone and neck.

Jongin let out a breath as he let his head roll back, giving Kyungsoo more space to kiss, his hands holding Kyungsoo's waist, hips starting to grind forward. Kyungsoo's fingers trailed down Jongin's chest, playing in the ripples of his abs before going to the waistline of his pants. He barely had a moment to think before Kyungsoo had the button open and zipper down.

"Soo," Jongin gasped as he felt Kyungsoo's hand slip inside his pants and take hold of him, hips jerking at the touch.

"I've missed you," Kyungsoo said against skin, his tongue coming out to lick at one of Jongin's nipples. "I've missed the way you smell...taste."

Jongin moaned, Kyungsoo's words and touch causing his body to shiver. He got to his feet quickly, making Kyungsoo fall back nearly onto his elbows. He said a quiet sorry as he took his pants off and tossed them near his shirt. He got down on his knees, barely touching Kyungsoo's lap, his hands going to pants, tugging them off with little help from Kyungsoo, who seemed to think it was the best time to run his hands through Jongin's hair, giving it slight tugs as Jongin worked the pants free from his legs.

Kyungsoo tightened his hands in Jongin's hair. "Sit back down."

Jongin was about to do as he was told, but then turned on his knees and dug through the small bag he had brought with him. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, not meeting Kyungsoo's eyes as he tossed it beside him.

Kyungsoo smiled. "Come here." He watched as Jongin moved forward on his knees, finally sitting slightly on his thighs. Kyungsooe leaned in, kissing Jongin once more, his hands busy putting a few drops of lube on his fingers. He brought one hand up to Jongin's neck, holding him in place as his other hand moved under Jongin's ass. Jongin trembled slightly as he felt two fingers move over his center, entering him a moment later. He let out a gasp against Kyungsoo's lips, feeling his fingers start to move around inside him. He couldn't help his body moving back against Kyungsoo's fingers, feeling the twisting and scissor motion slowly stretch him open. The movement of his fingers and tongue were enough to make Jongin's mind cloud and body shake. He was fully hard now, rutting his hips against Kyungsoo, who was now just as hard.

"I'm ready, please Kyungsoo, please," Jongin whispered between kisses, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs.

Kyungsoo took his hand away coating his fingers once again and pumping himself a few times before putting himself into position. He looked up at Jongin, his hand gripping his hip, guiding him down. Both groaned once Kyungsoo was in, pushing his tip in and slowly bringing Jongin down the rest of the length. Kyungsoo watched Jongin close his eyes tightly at the sensation and waited for him to move, not wanting to cause any pain. Jongin bit his lip as he brought his hips up, slowly moving back down, taking Kyungsoo in and out at a slow pace. Kyungsoo moved his hands up Jongin's back, nails digging in as he found a faster pace. Jongin had arms wrapped around Kyungsoo's shoulders, lips placing kisses down Kyungsoo's neck. He moved up on his knees, feeling Kyungsoo nearly come all the way out, before falling back down, the sound of their skin hitting filling his ears. Kyungsoo's breath hitched, what little nails he had digging hard into skin. He was about to tell Jongin to do that again, when he felt him going up on his knees again. The impact caused another shiver to run up Kyungsoo's back, the warm knot in his stomach beginning to build.

Kyungsoo let Jongin take control, body bouncing up and down in his arms, both moaning and breathing hard. Bringing his hands down to Jongin's waist, he stilled his movements. Jongin let out a small whimper. Kyungsoo leaned in, taking Jongin's pouting bottom lip between his teeth, tugging slightly. He pulled himself out and rolled both of them over so that Jongin was lying on his back his legs spreading instantly to let Kyungsoo fall between them. He reached up and held Kyungsoo's cheek as he leaned in to his lips, opening his mouth and sucking Kyungsoo's tongue in. He felt Kyungsoo cup the back of his knee, bringing it up to wrap around his waist. He let out a curse as Kyungsoo thrust back into him, the new angle instantly hitting his bundle of nerves.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin's mouth, hips thrusting up hard into him.

Jongin brought his other leg up around Kyungsoo's waist, ankles crossing, hands now holding onto his shoulders. He could feel the sand shift under the blanket they were laying on, molding the sand around their bodies. Jongin brought his lips to Kyungsoo's collar bone, kissing and licking his way around before sucking a little purple bruise onto his skin. He smiled, knowing Kyungsoo wouldn't be happy about having to try and cover it up for the next few days but secretly loving the mark. Kyungsoo moved one hand down to grip Jongin's hip, his other arm holding him up by Jongin's head. Jongin twisted his hips at just the moment Kyungsoo pushed into him, making him cry out as Kyungsoo hit his prostate. He repeated the motion, this time making Kyungsoo curse. He wasn't sure exactly how it affected Kyungsoo, but by the way his thrusts started to become more erratic, he knew it was good.

"Harder Soo... fuck me...fuck me harder," Jongin said between each thrust.

Kyungsoo kissed his way down Jongin's neck, nodding a few times as he began to push hard into him. He snapped his hips every time he was fully inside Jongin, making him call out his name, the knot in his stomach growing with each heavy thrust. He knew Jongin was the same by the way his breathing had changed and his knees were shaking against his waist. His knuckles turned white as he pushed more force into his thrusts deep into Jongin. He felt one of Jongin's hands move down his arms, between their bodies, gripping his length. Matching his pumps to Kyungsoo's thrusts, Jongin yelled out as he found his climax, marking their bodies with it. Kyungsoo bit down on Jongin's neck as his own release happened moments later. He slowed his thrusts as he moved them through their tremors, pulling out only once they had both caught their breath some.

Kyungsoo rolled onto his back, Jongin instantly curling up against his side, letting Kyungsoo wrap an arm around his waist. "I love it here," Kyungsoo whispered before kissing the top of Jongin's hair.

"Welcome to Dubai." Jongin smiled before tilting his head up to kiss Kyungsoo softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for Soo to go to Dubai ever since the group went back in January. So things been sitting in my brains since then. Oh how I've missed writing them.
> 
>  
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
